My Secretary oneshot
by Inchangel
Summary: FF jadul. couple Hae!bossxHyuk!secretary. minor chara, Siwon. uneditted file. Yaoi sex


Title : My Secretary

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Dongahe, Choi Siwon

Author : Inchangel

Genre : NC-21, YAOI

Donghae, Lee Donghae adalah seorang CEO sebuah hotel yang terbilang megah di Seoul. Karena orang tuanya, ia terpaksa menghentikan sekolahnya di London untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya itu. Namun hal yang tak terduga adalah ia jatuh hati pada sekretarisnya, Lee Hyukjae. Hampir setiap hari sejak hari pertamanya bekerja ia sudah menyentuh tubuh ramping sang sekretaris. Setelah beberapa minggu berhubungan, akhirnya Hyukjae memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan atasannya itu. Dan akhirnya mereka pacaran secara diam-diam.

Saat ini Donghae sedang ada janji dengan CEO sebuah toko kue yang cukup terkenal. Toko kue itu berencana mempanjang pemasangan cabang tokonya didalam hotel milik Donghae itu. CEO toko kue itu bernama Choi Siwon. Selama ini ia berurusan dengan ayah dari Dongahe untuk pengurusan MOU dari usahanya itu. Namun untuk urusan perpanjangan MOU kali ini, ia harus berurusan dengan CEO baru Sout Sea Hotel.

Donghae sedang di kamar mandi. Ia menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin. Bukan untuk si Choi Siwon, namun untuk Lee Hyukjae, sekretarisnya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan, Lee Donghae. Itu yang membuat Hyukkie mu akhirnya jatuh hati padamu disamping kemampuan seksmu yang sangat luar biasa," ucapnya memuji diri sendiri.

Selesai dengan urusan kaca, ia pergi menuju atap tempat pertemuan mereka bertiga secara resmi. Begitu ia sampai diatas, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan matanya.

Hyukjae-nya tengah mengobrol ria dengan Siwon, Choi Siwon. Mereka tertawa bersama seakan-akan diatas itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Siwon dan Hyukjae memang sudah sering bertemu, makanya mereka bisa akrab. Sebelum Donghae yang memgang kendali hotel South Sea, ayahnya sering mengajak Hyukjae untuk bertemu semua calon relasi bisnisnya, termasuk Siwon. Karena jarak usia mereka yang tak terlalu jauh, mereka jadi cepat akrab. Sepertinya jabatan tak mengganggu persahabatan mereka.

Siwon memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan lembut tiap kali pria itu bercerita. Manik matanya seperti tertahan hanya pada namja manis itu.

Donghae yang panas melihat adegan itu dengan sangat terburu-buru langsung menarik Hyukjae-nya.

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Choi. Ada yang ingin saya diskusikan dengan sekretaris saya secara EMPAT MATA," ucap Donghae dengan penekanan pada kata 'empat mata' sambil memberikan sebuah lirikan kecemburuan pada Hyukjae. Sepertinya ini adalah pertanda buruk untuknya.

"Oh, baiklah. Hyukkie, nanti kita lanjutkan obrolannya," ujar Siwon sangat akrab dengan Hyukjae. 'Hyukkie'? Bahkan dikira Donghae, hanya ia yang pernah memanggil Hyukkie pada namja berambut hitam legam itu.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke kamar mandi dan langsung menutup pintu. Didorongnya namja yang juga kekasihnya itu keatas dudukan toilet hingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya diatas toilet duduk yang terduduk itu.

Dengan sangat kasar ia langsung memagut bibir kecil nan penuh milik kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi memang sudah merasa ada feeling aneh hanya bisa meronta-ronta agar tidak dikerasi. Dia sih senang-senang saja kalau kekasihnya cemburu, tapi kalau akibatnya berimbas pada dia juga? Lebih baik tidak cemburu sama sekali.

Donghae melumat paksa bibir itu, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Saat Hyukjae terlihat membuka mulut mendapatkan oksigen tambahan, yang ia dapatkan malah lidah Dongahe yang menyusup masuk bagaikan pencuri. Dieksplornya gua hangat dan basah milik kekasihnya itu seperti petualang yang menemukan gua baru untuk dimasuki. Diabsennya satu persatu gigi rapi milik kekasih yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"H-hae.. k-kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae disela-sela ciumannya. Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah berpindah lokasi pemautan bibirnya. Ia berpindah ke leher kekasihnya itu.

"Akh! H-hae! K-kalau kau.. c-cemburu.. j-jangan lak-kukan ini.. K-kita mas-sih ad-da .. eugh... k-klien..." ucap Hyukjae selengkap mungkin meskipun disela erangan-erangan.

Bukannya berhenti, tangan Donghae malah membantu empunya untuk merangsang Hyukjae lebih jauh. Tanpa aba-aba, di belai-belai dan dielusnya dengan sangat lembut kejantanan yang masih tertidur dan tertutup kain itu.

"Katakan, Hyukkie... Kau milik siapa?" tanya Donghae ditengah-tengah rangsangan yang begitu dahsayt itu. Tangannya masih saja merangsang bagian tubuh bawah Hyukjae itu.

"Kau, Hae.. A-aku milik-mu..." jawabnya dengan sangat kesusahan. Dongahe melanjutkan serangan menuju dada kekasihnya yang hanya dibuka sedikit itu. Namun dari kemejanya yang tipis itu bisa terlihat bahwa niplenya telah menegang sempurna. Hanya dengan tangannya yang satunya, ia mulai mencubit satu persatu nipple itu.

Puas mendengar jawaban itu, Ia mulai melepas sabuknya. Bukannya melepas celananya juga, ia malah mengikat tangan kekasihnya itu tepat didepan dadanya.

"Biarkan aku sedikit bermain denganmu siang ini. Mood ku sedang tak terlalu baik melihat keakraban kalian tadi."

"Eh?" Cuma itu respon dari Hyukjae. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Donghae membalik posisinya sehingga ia yang duduk di dudukan toilet dan ia yang berdiri. Kejantanannya sudah mulai tegak dan mengacung sempurna dibalik celana kainnya itu.

Masih bermain-main. Donghae menciumi celana Hyukjae yang didalamnya ada kejantanan yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Sang empu sangat tak nyaman. Tangan yang diikat, nafsu yang tak segera dilepaskan, dan Donghae yang hanya bermain-main saja sejak tadi. Ia pun mengerang tak karuan.

"H-hae! Jangan.. m-main-an t-terus.. ah.. eugh...," rancau Hyukjae ditengah permainan yang memang tujuannya untuk menggodanya.

Seakan menuruti keinginannya, Donghae langsung melepaskan celana sekaligus bokser yang tersembunyi dibalik celana itu. Karena posisinya yang duduk, Dongahe tak perlu mendongak karena kejantanan itu sudah mengacung tepat didepan mulutnya seakan memang sudah disediakan hanya untuknya. Precum pun mulai mengalir perlahan dari puncak kejantanan yang memerah dan berkedut itu.

Dijilatnya precum itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Tak lupa ia membersihkan jejak aliran precum yang mengalir hingga pangkal kejantanan itu. Dijilatnya dengan sangat perlahan menunjukkan ia memang hanya ingin bermain-main dengan namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"H-hae! Cep-pat masukkan!" perintah Hyukjae tanpa malu. Lupa mungkin dengan posisinya yang hanya sekretaris?

"Hei. Aku ini atasanmu. Terserah aku mau cepat memasukkannya atau bermain-main dulu dengan 'ini'," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dengan dagu kejantanan Hyukjae yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum lagi padahal tadi sudah dijilat sampai bersih namun berlumur saliva Dongahe.

Meskipun bicara begitu pun tetap saja dimata Dongahe kejantanan kekasihnya itu lebih enak untuk disesap ketimbang permen apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ia sudah seperti ketagihan akan cairan kental, asin, dan hangat yang sangat khas dari kekasihnya itu. Maka dari itu tak lama setelah memandangi dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia langsung melahap kejantanan yang ukurannya hampir sama besarnya dengan miliknya itu.

"AAKHH!" teriak Hyukjae saat kehangatan menyelimuti setengah dari juniornya itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Dongahe langsung memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sehingga Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya agar erangannya tak terdengar sampai di luar. Disesapnya hingga precum yang keluar semakin banyak. Dirasakannya kejantanan itu berkedut-kedut menandakan ia akan segera klimaks. Mengetahui itu, Dongahe malah mempertinggi intensitas kuluman dan sesapannya. Diselingi dengan gigitan dan ciuman kecil di sana-sini, akhirnya Hyukjae mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu tepat didalam mulut kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa ragu maupun jijik, dihabiskannya seluruh cairan itu hingga tak bersisa. Hyukjae yang menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya sambil berdiri pun akhirnya ambruk. Dengan cekatan, Donghae langsung menahan pinggang sekretaris yang juga kekasihnya itu. Agar tak jatuh lagi, ia mendudukkannya tepat dipahannya.

"Dengan begini, kau takkan ambruk lagi, Hyukkie,"ujar Donghae sambil membenahi posisi mereka agar sama-sama nyaman. Tangan Hyukjae yang diikat ditaruh dibelakang kepalanya sehingga memeluk leher Donghae. Posisinya yang duduk diatas pangkuan Donghae membuat kejantanan keduanya saling bergesekan dan itu memberikan aliran elektrik tersendiri bagi keduanya yang membuat mereka mengerang.

"Kali ini aku akan bermain kasar. Ini hukumanmu karena sudah berani bermesraan dengan orang lain, Hyukkie," ucapnya dengan suara yang seduktif.

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, Donghae langsung mendudukkan Eunhyuk diatas kejantanannya yang entah kapan sudah lepas dari celana dan segala perlengkapannya. Akibat tekanan grafitasi dan berat badan Eunhyuk sendiri, mau tak mau badannya turun dan kejantanan Dongahe semakin tertanam dalam di tubuh sang namja itu.

"Aaagh.. H-hae, s-sakit.." rengek Eunhyuk. Donghae yang melihatnya sebenarnya tak tega juga. Ia menyapu air mata yang keluar akibat tusukan tiba-tiba dan sangat tergesa-gesa itu dengan bibirnya. Sekasar apapun dirinya memperlakukan sekretarisnya itu, tetap saja ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menyadarkan bahwa namja itu adalah orang yang ia cintai.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie. Appo?" tanya Donghae peduli. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menunduk. Menahan rasa sakit, panas dan membakar yang seakan-akan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Rasanya ia bisa sedikit memahami para korban dari Vlad Draculea, seorang pemimpin dari daerah Eropa sana yang membunuh lebih dari 300.00 orang dengan hukuman cula (memasukkan batang kayu melewati dubur). Bedanya, batang itu tak membunuhmu, melainkan membawamu kesurga nantinya.

Donghae mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Membuat kepala namja manis itu terangkat dan memandang dengan penuh kesakitan pada kekasihnya. Dongha membalas pandangan itu dengan sangat dewasa. Ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya dengan pandangan mata tersejuk miliknya. Hanya untuk Hyukjae-nya.

Hanya. Untuk. Hyukjae. Nya.

Membiasakan diri didalam lubang Hyukjae yang masih sempit itu sangat susah. Dinding lubang Hyukjae mengikat kejantanannya terlalu erat. Dalam hubungan-hubungan mereka sebelumnya, ia memang melakukan pelonggarna terlebih dahulu. Itu saja masih terasa sangat ketat. Apalagi sekarang tanpa ada pelonggaran sama sekali? Ditambah ia sedang mencium seluruh wajah dan leher beserta bahu milik Hyukjae dengan tujuan untuk menyamankannya dan mengalihkan perhatian. Alih-alih mengalihkan perhatian, yang ada malah Hyukjae makin terangsang dan lubangnya itu makin sempit. Kejantanan keduanya pun mulai mengeluarkan precum.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae mulai berdiri secara perlahan. Donghae yang menyadari itu langsung membenahi posisinya agar lebih nyaman untuknya dan Hyukjae nantinya. Tangannya memgangi pinggang Hyukjae agar posisi jatuhnya tepat dan tubuhnya tidak limbung.

Hap

Hap

Hap

Secara periodik tubuh ramping Hyukjae mulai naik turun dan kejantanan Dongahe makin lama makin berkedut akibat remasan dari dinding lubang bawah tubuh Hyukjae. Tak hanya itu. Salah satu tangan Donghae mulai memompa kejantanan Hyukjae yang sudah sangat tegang dan berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan karena precum yang keluar terus menerus. Tangan satunya memelintir dna mencubit pelan salah satu nipplenya, sedangkan mulutnya mengemut nipple yang satunya.

"Eungh.. Haah.. Ah.. K-kau se-semakin besar... Hae.." rancau Eunhyuk masih dalam posisi berpangku. Karena ia terus naik turun diatas tubuh Donghae, twinsball miliknya terus menerus tertekan di perut Donghae dan itu menyebabkan sensasi yang terlampau banyak bagi Hyukjae sendiri.

Cubitan pada nipple kiri. Mulut dongahe yang mengemut nipple kanannya. Tangan kanan Dongahe yang memompa kejantanannya. Twinsball yang ditekan-tekan. Lubang yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan Donghae. Hukuman yang menakutkan bukan? Sebegitu banyak service yang diberikan Donghae membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang tak karuan. Karena sakit dan juga karena nikmat.

"AHH! S-Situ Donghae! Ah.. ya, d-disitu.. Ahh..," rancau Hyukjae tak jelas. Dia lupa atau bagaimana, yang jelas Dongahe hanya berusaha mengabulkan permintaannya, bahwa saat ini yang memimpin 'acara' kali ini adalah dirinya yang secara posisi berada diatas meskipun ia yang dimasuki. Jadi Hae akan menyunduk titik itu lagi kalau ia memposisikan diri dengan benar. Namun Dongahe juga berusaha sebisanya agar ia menusuk titik itu untuk berkali-kali setelahnya.

"H-hae, aku mau.. k-keluar..." ucap Hyukjae lirih. Dongahe yang paham itu semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan mulai memperluas area jajahan mulutnya.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Hyukkie ah.. A-aku j-juga mau k-keluar..." semakin dekat Hyukjae 'sampai', semakin ketat juga dinding dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang menyelimuti dan memijat kejantanan Dongahe yang tertanam semakin dalam.

Dalam beberapa hentakan setelahnya, Donghae pun menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela nafas nikmat karena cairan itu sangat hangat dan memenuhi perutnya. Dia pun juga orgasme tepat di tangan milik Donghae. Cairan itu membasahi banyak tempat. Tangan, baju, leher dan wajah Donghae.

"Haah.. M-mianhae, Donghae ssi. Saya mengotori anda," ucapnya dengan bahasa yang sopan.

"Kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua. Kau mau aku makan lagi?" dan Hyukjae pun menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan takut.

"D-d... eh, Hae.. bagaimana urusan dengan Siwon ssi? Kita sudah disini terlalu lama," ucap Hyukjae dengan pelan-pelan berusaha tidak sedikitpun membuat kekasihnya itu tersinggung. Ia mendapatkan hukuman seperti tadi juga karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Siwon. Kalau ia mengungkit itu dan mengira bahwa ia peduli pada Siwon – padahal sebenarnya karena bisnis yang dibawa Siwon – kekasihnya itu bisa menghukumnya jauh lebih parah dari ini.

"Dia? Hehehe," tawa Donghae. Hyukjae hanya memiringkan wajahnya dengan maksud memahami maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang kita beresi diri kita dulu," usulnya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, mereka mulai berjalan kearah ruang pertemuan mereka di atap. Sebenarnya kamar mandi itu juga berada di lantai atas, satu lantai dengan atap, sehingga mereka berjalan tak terlalu jauh.

Disana Siwon terlihat sangat bosan menunggu. Kalau bukan karena Hyukjae, ia takkan berhenti menunggu. Saat pintu menuju atap terbuka, ia langsung berdiri antusias menyambut orang yang disukainya itu. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging sampai-sampai mengajak sang lesung pipi tampil memperindah senyumnya.

Sayang senyum itu sedikit berkurang melihat sang Tuan, Lee Donghae yang sedang menarik orang yang disukainya itu, Lee Hyukjae dengan sangat protektif. Berusaha optimis, ia tetap memberikan senyum meskipun tak secerah awalnya.

Sesampainya di meja tempat pertemuan mereka, Donghae mengambil tisu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hyukjae yang wajahnya ditundukkan. Senyum cerah milik Choi Siwon itu hilang karena Donghae membersihkan sesuatu dari kemejanya dengan tisu itu.

Sperma milik Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum licik.

"Shall we continue the meeting, Mr. Choi?"

*END


End file.
